


A Touch of Destiny

by mermaidbyheart



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: 21 jump street - Freeform, M/M, dennis booker - Freeform, johnny depp - Freeform, richard grieco, tom hanson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbyheart/pseuds/mermaidbyheart
Summary: Tom Hanson is the new captain in the Jump Street chapel. One evening he goes out to a club with his inferior officers and gets the surprise of his life by seeing someone he thought he'd never meet again; Dennis Booker. After all these years Tom realizes his feelings for the former police officer are still as strong as the first time he'd met him. Is destiny giving him a second chance to finally fix the mistakes he once had made and be with the one person he's in love with?





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wonder, the song Booker's singing is actually Richard's song "Please Let It Rain".  
> You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/embed/iqSSfDwxqYs

**01.**

Tom Hanson was sitting at the noisy club “ _Blue Note_ ” wondering how did he let the officers under his command to pursue him to go there. He took a tired sip of his drink and looked around ignoring the subtle hints of smirks of his inferiors. The place had live music but the person who was singing didn’t do it very well and the song itself was kind of boring. In an attempt to distract himself from the annoying music Tom drifted away in his thoughts.  

The last case he was working on was tough enough by itself but having to manage three young police officers who couldn't stand each other made it hell. _Kind of like me and Dennis Booker_ , he thought bitterly. The memory of him and Booker giving Fuller hard time when they were under his command suddenly became vivid and the face of the dark-haired officer floated before his eyes. The thought of him caused a pang of guilt and long-forgotten pain in his chest at the memory of how bad he had treated Booker when they had to work together and how he had given up his badge because of him. Pain stabbed his heart and feelings he thought he had forgotten long time ago drifted back on the surface.

When Doug decided to stay with intelligence and Tom got a new partner he immediately disliked him, until the moment when they were introduced to each other. When he first met Dennis Booker and laid eyes on him however everything had changed. It was as if something inside of him had suddenly snapped. He couldn’t believe the other officer was human. The definition of perfection with his deep brown eyes, black raven hair, soft tan skin and muscular body, Booker looked like a God and something in Tom’s heart had turned on. Something he didn’t understand by the time, something that scared him and made him keep his distance from the dark-haired officer.

At the very beginning he thought it was general dislike because Booker had taken Penhall’s place as his partner. Then he thought it was hate because of the dark-haired officer’s blunt smart ass behavior. It was when he saw the plate with Booker’s name lying trashed in the bin that Hanson finally realized what it was. And it didn’t make things any easier. If anything the thought that he was having those feelings terrified him to the point he felt relief that Booker would no longer work in the chapel. Had he continued to work with the dark-haired officer Tom Hanson wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to resist his urges for too long.

Taking another sip of his beer he sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers. That was in the past now and he hadn’t seen Booker since the dark-haired officer had come to the chapel to ask for his old colleagues’ help to catch Raymond Crane all those years ago. In an attempt to think of something, anything else he forced himself to listen to the current conversation his three officers were having.

“What I’m saying Jeremy, is that the new singer is _hot_.” The female officer called Prentis said, looking with a dreamy expression towards where the small stage for the live singers was.

“Come on, that guy is around the captain’s age.” Officer Jeremy Stalks rolled his eyes annoyed.

The third officer, Ryan Wolfe only smirked.

“He’s right, Emily, that guy is old enough to be your father.”

“No offence, captain.” Jeremy was quick to add, shooting Tom an apologetic look.

“None taken.” The older man said genuinely.  “So what are you three arguing over?”

“The new guy that is going to sing after a couple of minutes. Officer Prentis here thinks he’s hot.” Jeremy added and Emily shot him an annoyed look.

Tom turned his head towards the small stage half-interested and he frowned slightly. He couldn’t see the man’s face because he was looking the other way talking to a dark-skinned guy, but even with his back turned on him the man looked very familiar. It was when he turned his head to say something to one of the musicians that Tom caught sight of his front and his eyes widened in shock. The clutch on his glass tightened and the knuckles of his hand almost turned white.

It couldn’t be.

After all these years Dennis Booker was standing on the stage only a few feet away from him and Hanson felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His dark hair was shorter, he was wearing a blue ripped jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, and he appeared to be even more muscular than Tom remembered him. It was then that his mind registered what was happening and a new shock wave passed through his body.

Dennis was on stage because he was going to _sing_.

Tom had barely thought of that when Booker grabbed the microphone. His voice was raspy but deep and soft and when Tom heard it he felt his cock twitch to life. He was singing an unfamiliar but beautiful song that judging by his expression appeared to be very personal to him. Watching as Booker’s body moved to the rhythm of the song and listening to his voice singing those soul touching lyrics was making Tom so hard that a blush covered his cheeks and his neck. He wrecked his mind at what do because he was trapped. If he decided to leave now everyone would see his growing erection but if he stayed he was afraid the very sound of Booker’s singing voice would bring him to climax. He took a sip of his beer hoping it would distract him and tried to think about the case he was currently working on in an attempt to forget about his surroundings and the fact Booker was singing a few feet away from him. That seemed to work and he breathed a sigh of relief. Standing up Tom said goodbye to his three officer giving a lousy reason of why he had to go and he left the club.

Once outside he leaned on the side of the building breathing from the cold night air. His mind was replaying the recent events and he realized he had no clue of what he was about to do. Seeing Dennis Booker after all these years seemed to have awoken something inside him he thought was long forgotten. The way his body had reacted when he had heard Dennis sing scared him because he realized the feelings he once had for the dark-haired Adonis not only were still there, but after tonight were stronger than ever.

Tom Hanson closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He was in a mess way too deep for his liking and he had absolutely no clue how to get himself out of it.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out the lyrics myself while listening the song and I couldn't hear quite well some of the words so I'm sorry if some of the lyrics are a bit weird... I really tried my best.

_Walk the streets of darkness_  
_Still I feel this pain_  
_I've seen the face of loneliness_  
_When did I go insane_  
  
_The sunny day comes calling_  
_But only twice a year_  
_When our days went on and on_  
_I see it in the mirror_  
  
_Now my life is left to see the Ritz on top of here_  
_Calling out your name is anyone up there_  
  
_Please let it rain_  
_Let it rain down on me_  
_Wash away my pain_  
_Wash away my name_  
  
_Please let it rain_  
_Let it rain down on me_  
_Can't you see the shape I'm in_  
_Wash away my sins_  
_Please let it rain…_

While he sang Dennis Booker thought about his life.

He had gone through so much and everything that happened to him, both good and bad, had shaped him and transformed him into the man he was today. And even if he had everything a person could wish for, he couldn’t shake the weird feeling of emptiness in his heart. He had a beautiful house, a couple of his favorite Harley motorbikes and a sport car. Not to mention that due to his exceptionally good looks he always got women’s attention. Sure his relationships didn’t last as long as he wished but that was probably because he still hadn’t found _the one_. Not that he was in a hurry to do so. ‘ _Que sera, sera’_ , right?! So why wasn’t he happy? What was missing in his life that was preventing him from feeling complete? At first he thought that he was turning into one of those people who had everything yet were never happy. Then he realized this wasn’t the case and continued to search desperately for an answer.

_‘Maybe some things are better left off without an answer’,_ he thought. Maybe he should just ignore the feeling in his heart and move on. Or maybe it was like with the roses he was growing in his garden; to get to the real beauty of the roses you must suffer through the thorns first.

He finished the song and the small club bursted from the cheering audience’s wild applauses. Dennis felt his face was burning from the attention so he bowed and hurried to get off the stage. He found himself surrounded by a large crowd of women so he motioned the door to his friend Reggie and walked out of the club to take a breath. Once outside he pulled out his cigarettes and quickly put one in his mouth lighting it up. A noise from his left made him spin in a heartbeat and his eyes widened.

“Hanson?!”

Dennis couldn’t believe he was seeing the officer after all this time. When he took him out of prison and gave up his badge they didn’t really stay in touch and hadn’t heard from each other for years. Tom pushed himself off the side of the building and moved to stand in front of Booker.

“Long time no see.” Was all he said and when the other man didn’t reply he offered a small smile. “You were great in there by the way. I didn’t know you could sing.”

Dennis’ cheeks turned pink. He didn’t know why but the fact Tom had actually heard him sing made him feel…embarrassed? No, not embarrassed, he realized. It made him feel uncomfortable. No one except for his best friend Reggie Mitchell knew Dennis was interested in music and it felt good to have something that was only his. Something he was good at and could use to pour his soul into whenever he felt like he needed to let out all his emotions.

Kind of like with his poems and paintings, but that was a whole other story.

“You liked my singing?” He asked running his hand over his mouth, a sign he felt slightly nervous.

“Yeah, you were great.” Tom said and ran his hand through his hair drawing Dennis’ attention to it in the process.

“You’re blond now?” Booker asked lifting an eyebrow and it made Tom smile.

“It’s for the latest case I’m working on. I hate it and as soon as the case is over I’ll get back my natural color.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Dennis shrugged his shoulders, smiling back. “The blond hair suits you surprisingly well.”

The compliment was so sincere and carefree that it made Tom blush in an instant but he felt panic rising in his chest when his cock started swelling again. He knew he should go away immediately but somehow he couldn’t get his feet to move.

“So…when’s your concert? I want to buy a ticket for the front row.” Tom teased and Dennis’ cheeks burned red.

“Nah, no way, I’m not doing a concert so forget about it.”

Hanson studied Booker’s face for a moment.

“You have talent, you know. A gift.” He said eventually. “And you shouldn’t keep it for yourself.”

“I think that’s only for me to decide.” Dennis shook his head. “So anyway…a case huh? Aren’t you a bit…grown up for Jump Street?”

The other man couldn’t help but smile.

“Actually I’m the new captain. Fuller retired a couple of months ago.”

“Oh. Well, congratulations then.”

“Thanks.”

Their conversation was interrupted when the owner of the club, who was non other than Dennie's friend Reggie, stumbled outside.

“Hey, Book, you’ve got to come back inside and sing something else, the crowd is crazy about you and almost all the girls asked for your number.” The chocolate-colored man winked at Booker with a smirk.

“Nah, Reg, no way. When you asked me I agreed to sing _one_ song. I’m not singing anymore.”

“But the people inside loved your performance. Come on, please.”

“Nope, not going to happen. Sorry.”

Reggie groaned and turned to go back inside shutting the door behind him. Dennis shook his head.

“I knew that agreeing to sing was a mistake.” He murmured quietly.

He turned his attention back to Tom and frowned noticing the other man’s expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” He was quick to answer and Dennis studied his face.

If Booker had to be honest Hanson’s expression was a mix of slightest hurt and jealousy but Dennis knew better than that; Tom Hanson was straight like himself and what’s more he had always had a grudge against Booker even after he sacrificed his badge and took him out of prison. Tom hated him and there was absolutely no reason for Dennis to think otherwise. ‘ _There’s a very thin line between love and hate’,_ a tiny voice in his head reminded him but he ignored it. The very thought of Tom having feelings for him was ridiculous. And even if Tom did have such feelings Dennis was straight and there was no chance for him to reprociate them. Ever.

It was simply impossible.

“Look, I have to leave because otherwise Reggie will come back outside to try and persuade me to sing again. It was nice meeting you.” He stretched his hand to Tom and Hanson shook it.

“Yeah, same here. You know if you have time we can uh grab lunch tomorrow and you know...catch up.”

Dennis hesitated a bit but in the end shrugged off.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Well I’ll be at Jump Street all day so uh you can come by and pick me up if you want?”

“Ok, sounds like a plan.” Booker nodded and Tom couldn’t help but smile.

“Think about what I said. You’ve got an amazing voice and people deserve a chance to enjoy it.”

With that he turned around to walk away leaving the other man to stare confused after him. Dennis’ mind was trying to process what had just happened and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. Was Tom Hanson’s offer for lunch actually another way of asking Booker on a date? And why on earth did he agree to it?!

Groaning slightly Dennis threw the remains of his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his foot. Walking away he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of complicated mess had he just gotten himself into.


	3. The Chapel again

**03.**

It was almost ten in the morning and Tom Hanson was seated in his office at the chapel. The same office that once had belonged to Captain Richard Jenko and then to Captain Adam Fuller. He was trying to work on some paperwork, but was too excited to concentrate.

He was going to have lunch with Dennis Booker and even if he knew that for the dark-haired investigator it would be just an ordinary meeting between old work partners he was really excited for their ‘date’. Because for Hanson it _was_ a date, even if he’d never admit it to Booker or to himself for that matter. Turning yet another page of the current report he was reading, his thoughts drifted back to Dennis and the fact he was going to pick him up from the chapel. Tom couldn’t help but smirk at the thought but his smile lasted only a couple of seconds before it was replaced with a frown.

A realization had struck him and he mentally cursed himself.

He had asked the dark-haired investigator to come and pick him up from the very place that held so much memories for both of them. Booker had come to Jump Street to investigate if any of the undercover officers were entrapping the wrong kids and because of Hanson outing him to Fuller and everyone else as IAD, he had been transferred to the chapel permanently. Until Tom went to jail and Dennis did everything to successfully get him out, including giving up his badge. It was a great sacrifice and something Tom would never be able to thank him enough for.

So what the hell had he been thinking by asking Booker to pick him up from Jump Street when he knew perfectly well that it held some really painfully memories for the ex-officer?!

Curling his hand into a fist Hanson slammed it on his desk. He had screwed up without realizing it and now Dennis was the one who was going to pay for _his_ stupid mistake.

 _Again_.

{ * } { * } { * }

 

Dennis Booker stared exasperatedly at the canvas in front of him. Grabbing an old cup from ‘Starbucks’ full with blue paint he threw it all over the colorful surface before kneeling down and burying his head in his arms.

Why the hell had he accepted Hanson’s invitation for lunch? And even more why had he agreed to pick him up from the Jump Street chapel when he had spent all those years avoiding it like the plague?! The place held too much memories, some especially painful, and Dennis didn’t want to bring up what was buried long ago.

Now though he didn’t have a choice and for better or worse he’d have to go. But even the thought of going back there was filling him with uncertainty and long-forgotten pain.

“Ugh!” He groaned and stood up kicking another ‘Starbucks’ cup angrily.

It flew in the air and smashed against one of his finished paintings. The dark-haired investigator cursed under his breath and ran to get the ruined painting so he could try and fix the damages.

While he removed some of the unwanted color and tried to fill the now empty white spots with a new one, he wished for someone to come and fill the emptiness in his heart that had left from when his first high school love Donna Cotax had told him she was going to marry his high school nemesis Jeff Harris. That day his heart had been broken in millions of pieces and the pain was excruciating. The person who picked up the pieces of what was left of him and helped him after the heartbreak was his close friend and secretary at the time, Suzanne Dunne. She was a bit crazy, sure, but had a good heart and Dennis knew he would never be able to thank her enough for what she did for him that day. They had gone out to a couple of dates after that, and the sex was good, but something was missing between them so in the end they decided to stick to being just friends. Until one day she had told him she had received an offer for a modeling gig at the other end of the country and he hadn’t heard from her ever since. However, he wished her all good and hoped she was doing well.

Sighing he took a step back to look at the painting he had finished fixing and somehow satisfied with the result he put it back at its previous spot. He then wiped his hands with a piece of clothing and walked into his house to take a shower, trying not to think that there were only two hours left before he’d have to go to the chapel to pick Hanson for their 'lunch'.

It was going to be a long day.

{ * } { * } { * }

 

The chapel was just how he remembered it.

People were running hurriedly up and down, all kinds of buzzes were echoing around, phones was ringing at least five or six times before someone decided to picked them up and commands and requests were occasionally yelled around.

Dennis couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face.

"Some things never change." He thought to himself cheerfuly.

He walked further inside, pausing at the desk that was once his. A trace of sadness ran through his face but he quickly shook it off.

“Excuse me?”

He turned around at the source of the voice to find himself face to face with a young-looking brunette girl. Seeing his face, she shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Oh my god, you’re that singer from ‘ _Blue Note_ ’!” She exclaimed.

The slightest trace of red covered his cheeks.

“You were there?!”

“Of course!” She answered excitedly. “I was there with two of my colleagues and my captain. You were so amazing, I loved your voice.”

Heat rushed to Booker’s cheeks and he turned even more red.

“Uh, thanks. I’m glad you liked my performance so much.”

She nodded and smiled brightly at him before extending her hand.

“I’m Emily Prentis, by the way.” She introduced herself.

“Dennis Booker.” He said taking her stretched hand and shaking it. When he dropped it he took one more glance around. “The chapel is exactly how I remember it. Nothing’s changed.”

She stared at him shocked and wide-eyed.

“You’ve been here before?!”

He nodded sliding his fingers over the wooden surface of his old desk.

“This used to be my desk…once.”

Her eyes widened even more.

“You’ve _worked_ here?”

He nodded with a sad smile.

“Yeah. A long time ago.”

“What happened?”

“I quit.” He shrugged his shoulder trying to ignore the pain in his chest triggered by the memory.

“You _quit_? Why?”

“His partner did something stupid and went in prison but Dennis did everything to take him out and clear his name, including giving up his badge.”

Booker and Emily both spun their heads when they heard the voice only to look at Tom Hanson, leaning against the door of what once used to be Adam Fuller’s office and now was his own. The dark-haired investigator immediately shook his head.

“Like I said it was a long time ago. There’s no use to delve in the past.”

Prentis turned to look at him.

“What happened to your partner? Did he stay on the force?”

“As a matter of fact, he did.” Dennis said and looked straight at Tom, his lips pulling into a smirk. “And now he’s your captain.”

Emily moved her once again wide eyes between the two men.

“You two were _partners_?”

“Officer Prentis if you have finished with your little quiz would you go back to the report for the Schmidt case?!” Hanson lifted his eyebrows staring at the said woman.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she nodded.

“Of course, captain.”

Emily sat down on the desk but when Dennis and her captain moved to the exit of the chapel she stole one last glance at the two men. The fact that they had worked together and have actually been partners intrigued her and led by her curiosity she made a mental note to herself to find as much as she could for the time when her captain and Dennis Booker had worked together at the chapel as partners.

If only she knew where to start from...


End file.
